TreeGrid is known for a method of displaying information corresponding to each of multiple items, for example. In the TreeGrid, item information is hierarchically organized. In response to selection of an item displayed on a display image, an item belonging to the next hierarchy below the hierarchy of the selected item and information corresponding thereto are acquired and displayed on the display image (Non-Patent Document 1).